


Sweet and Savory

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Triple drabble written for the <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> prompt 212, 100 Greatest Classic Rock Songs (Sweet Emotion). It was inspired by one of this month's <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> <a href="http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Drabble%20Challenge/Jun09Picture.jpg"><b>pictures</b></a> but the drabbles don't stand on their own so I'll be writing something else for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet and Savory

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble written for the [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt 212, 100 Greatest Classic Rock Songs (Sweet Emotion). It was inspired by one of this month's [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) [**pictures**](http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t68/FoxRafer/Drabble%20Challenge/Jun09Picture.jpg) but the drabbles don't stand on their own so I'll be writing something else for that.

"What's all this in aid of?"

Sean eyed the breakfast with more than a little suspicion. Karl didn't cook unless open flame was involved. This was completely out of character and the perfectly laid table definitely not his style.

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"For this from you? Yes."

Karl finished wiping down the counter before turning around with a sigh.

"Just sit and eat."

As Sean finally pulled out his chair, Karl moved to the coffee pot and filled two mugs with Sean's favorite blend. He placed one on the table then walked out of the room.

# # #

His breakfast plate in hand, Sean sat on the sofa next to Karl, who made quite the show of being completely engrossed in the newspaper.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Why can't I do something nice without getting the third degree?"

"Because we don't do nice. We hang out, we watch football, we drink beer, we fuck."

Karl carefully refolded the paper and put it to the side before turning to look Sean in the eye.

"Exactly."

"Oh. Oh!" Sean felt like a truck slammed into him, the force of the light bulb moment was so strong.

# # #

Karl held Sean's gaze with a level of confidence he didn't feel. He'd expected this morning's conversation to go very differently, hadn't anticipated the incredulity in Sean's voice. Now Sean looked stunned but Karl could read nothing else from his expression.

Sean blinked once, twice, three times. He supposed he'd fallen into a kind of routine with Karl, easy and comfortable without the usual stresses from relationships. But he'd long ago stopped thinking of Karl as casual, and it seemed he wasn't the only one.

"So I get breakfast. What should I do to show the feeling's more than mutual?"


End file.
